


We Can Have Fun

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: The FHT Universe [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Realization, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Stacked, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, TikTok, Twinks, Underage Sex, YouTube, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Nathan Blair had been living his normal life until Gavin Magnus and Walker Bryant come across him in their favorite past time: Boy Hunting. He might just take up the game for himself once he's finished with them.
Relationships: Nathan Blair/Gavin Magnus, Nathan Blair/Walker Bryant, Walker Bryant/Gavin Magnus
Series: The FHT Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077803
Kudos: 17





	1. Hunted by the GOATs

As he lifted a cool glass of pepsi up to his lips and took a sip, fifteen-year-old star of Netflix’s ‘We Can Be Heroes’ Nathan Blair had to smirk and shake his head in amusement at a pair that had made their way into the cafe. They were just so obvious in the way they interacted with each other. It was clear from their words that they were trying to make it seem like they were just best friends. Body language however, said otherwise. 

Their body language screamed, ‘date’.

He himself was there taking a break with his mother on their antiques and ‘rad’ 80’s gear, hunt. Nathan leaned back in his chair, sat in a corner table, watching over the rim of his glass as they entered. One giggled, he was blond, while the other bit his lip, he had dark hair. Unnaturally black, in fact. Too dark not to be dyed. They came in then looked around for a table. Nathan was pleased that they chose the table just across from where he sat, giving him a good view of them.

The dark haired one’s fingers were decorated in fine silver rings and he had a silver chain around his neck. His loose yellow hoodie featured a melting smiley face, and his hands were hidden by the overly long sleeves. Add in some blue ripped jeans, and the boy sitting there was a cute young stud. His friend, while taller however, was also more petite looking, with the blond hair and wide smile. Dressed in a casual red shirt with blotches of darker colour, then some black jeans tight to the skin. Showed off his butt, Nathan noticed. His dark-haired friend clearly wanted all eyes on his face, and Nathan could see why. He was a hottie.

It was clear who wore the pants in the relationship.

They were sitting there only a few moments before an excited young waitress came to serve them. Both boy’s smiles faltered as she took a deep breath to squeal.

“OHMYGOD! YOU’RE GAVIN MAGNUS AND WALKER BRYANT! I am your biggest fan!” The waitress squealed, almost crying from being so close. “Can I get your autograph! And I guess since you're in here… something to drink or eat…? OOOH! Wanna know my favourite, then you can order it and we can be, like, SOUL MATES!”

It was this when he learned who they were, the entire store did. The waitress was almost screaming to get to serve them. From what he could see after a quick search on his phone, they were youtube stars. Ones that did those stupid ‘WINNER GETS $10,000!’ videos, when everyone knew they didn’t spend any money. Other than stupid kids.

Nathan sighed. He thought these two cute boys could have been worth his time, but their videos made him a little doubtful. He leaned back, took another sip, watched as the waitress was dragged away by her boss likely to be fired for that outburst and harassment, then turned his eyes back to the boys. Watching for signs that would give the boys away. He couldn’t overly hear the conversation of the boys, much to his annoyance. 

Fishing through the bag he had brought along, Nathan pulled out his headphones and Sony Walkman cassette player, deciding to listen to some Queen while waiting for his mother to leave the bathroom and the boys to do something. At least Queen was going to be better than the cafe’s shitty pop-music, with the fifteen-year-old muttering annoyed that they just didn’t make any good music after the 80s.

Walker, which he had learnt was the name of the blond boy, ordered their food it seemed while Gavin was looking around. He had a finger against his lips as his gorgeous eyes surveyed the room. Searching for his and Walker’s real favourite past time together, outside of hanging with the Goat Fam.

Boy hunting.

It was only as he did this, that Nathan looked away. Gavin’s eyes swept over him, so he looked back to his drink. Watching as a clear droplet trickled down the side of the glass, pretending not to notice as Gavin’s eyes paused. Staring for a few moments, which Nathan could see in the bead’s reflection. The shorter and youngest of the three nodded to himself, eyes focused on Nathan despite pretending to look elsewhere. A move that confused the fifteen-year-old who wondered what the shorter boy had decided.

He looked back up at the pair when Gavin nudged Walker, getting his attention. Then he hissed something Nathan, for obvious reasons, could not hear. A comment that had Walker looking over in Nathan’s direction and grinning. With both boys now seemingly interested in him, Nathan tried not to watch them get up and move to his table, before pulling up their own seats.

“Uh…” He began, “Can I help you?”

“Mm, you can…” Gavin purred.

Walker rolled his eyes, his best friend and boyfriend wasn’t subtle at all. “You’re from that ‘We Can Be Heroes’ movie, aren’t you?”

“Yeah! And you two are from YouTube, or so I heard a minute ago,” Nathan chuckled softly, smirking at the pair. He sipped his drink, waiting to see where they went with this.

“Mhm, we get that a lot.” Gavin smirked. “It will be much easier when girls work out we aren’t interested in being ‘soul mates’ with them. Now it was a good looking dude…”

“Whoa, really?” Nathan pretended to be surprised, betraying it with a smirk. Walker half-frowned at his almost cocky response.

“Mmm, really…” Gavin pushed, hating that he wasn’t getting the reaction they usually did. They normally had boys blushing and stuttering, making them easy to take back to his family mansion and enjoy. Cocky wasn’t normal, and he disliked not being in control of the situation. “What’s it like, being on Netflix? I heard it’s fun,”

“Yeah,” The 80’s obsessed boy pumped his eyebrows, letting his lips curl upwards. “Loads of fun, lots of guys to hang with and… you know,”

“Like the one, your character swapped clothing with?” Walker giggled, the blonde having wished they had shown the two cute boys swapping clothing even if it had spoiled the surprise.

Nathan laughed deeply, amused. He looked between the boys, wondering which one he could have more fun with here. Walker seemed happy to flirt like that, but Gavin wasn’t getting what he wanted. Plus, it would be fun to break the semi-egotistical wannabe stud and show Gavin that he can’t control everything. “Oh, I get that a lot! That and people calling me their crush! It was pretty fun getting to change in the same room,”

“Bet it was! Walker and I always have fun changing alongside each other,” Gavin went on, hoping to use this to get everything back under his control. He nudged Walker under the table. “Don’t we, Walkie Talkie?”

“Don’t call me that…” Walker whined.

“It’s cute, Walkie Talkie,” Nathan said, then took a sip. “Gavin got a nickname?”

“No.” Gavin hissed, not wanting Walker to reveal his version of the embarrassing nicknames. It would ruin his image.

“Aside from Drummer Boy?” His friend suggested with a chuckle. He knew how to push the right buttons to annoy Gavin.

“I will send you back to Piper!” Gavin mouthed, kicking his friend under the table. Causing a yelp from Walker and an amused half smirk from Nathan. Still wondering when these two would get to their points. His mother would be back sooner rather than later. Rolling his eyes, the dark haired stud turned back to Nathan. Deciding that his usual stick wasn't going to work. “Okay, look… you’re hot. Being blunt. We wanted to know if we could get your number or something,”

“I have a feeling that something requires a little less fabric?” Nathan smirked cockily, knowing exactly what the pair wanted now. 

They weren’t his first guy-on-guy action. Wth the boy having fooled around with both Andrew Diaz and Lyon Daniels from We Can be Heroes, along with losing his virginity to a guy back when filming his role as the young version of the main character on the Netflix show ‘Best Worst Weekend Ever’, to the show’s lead Sam Ashe Arnold. 

“If you mean we want you naked…” Walker looked around to make sure nobody was listening, then leaned over the table. “Then hells yeah! Like, look at you! I don’t usually like guys with long hair, but damn!”

“Don’t plan on pulling it or anything, Walker. I’m not really a bottom.” Nathan smirked. “Now why should I? You two seem close enough? Boyfriends right? Can’t fuck eachother?”

“Are you kidding?” Gavin snickered, sitting back in his chair. This wasn’t how it usually went but he certainly enjoyed it all the same. “We’ve fucked each other stupid, but we enjoy a game of Boy Hunting, with hotties like you. We could share Walker all day and all night,”

“Or we can fuck the drummer boy here…” Walker smirked, not liking how his boyfriend was just offering him as the bottom. “He just loves taking two cocks at once… Don’t you, Gavvy?”

Another kick under the table later and Walker was nursing his leg.

“Your kicks are getting a little close, dude.” Nathan chuckled, having felt Gavin’s leg going past. “You shouldn’t be kicking your boyfriend, anyway…”

“He knows he’s the bottom bitch,” Gavin shrugged. 

“Oh, and here I was thinking I would prefer his suggestion. Smallest boy takes the dicks after all, isn’t that right, Walker?” Nathan teased. Loving pushing the egotistical boy’s buttons. It was clear Gavin loved being in charge.

Gavin grunted at him dismissively. 

Walker grinned broadly, enjoying that someone else could be as cocky as Gavin. “I’ve topped his ass before, he just wants to look like a top so you won’t want his butt.”

“Oh, that was clear from the get-go, dude! Gavin leaks ‘break my bottom ass’ energy.” Nathan cockily replied, leaning back on his chair and taking another sip. Deciding to take Gavin down another step. “The whole big guy in charge image, would work better when he didn’t look like someone who wanted their body bent in half and fucked. Isn’t that right, Gavin?”

“I don’t look like that!” Gavin snapped, pulling his hoodie on and shrinking.

“The girly ear piece? The black hair? The cute little design on your hoodie and shirt? Your looks in general? You’re a bottom, ready to please big dicks.” Nathan continued, staying in his relaxed state. Unfortunately he was out of Pepsi, so pushed his glass aside. When he saw Gavin about to push himself away from the table, Nathan leaned in a little and chuckled. “Hey! I’m just pulling your leg! you are way too easy! I kinda dig the hair, it’s a little too mainstream for me, but hey, suits ya!”

Walker nodded in agreement. He’d fallen in love with the dark hair, and not just because it gave Gavin an almost mature vibe. People had stopped calling him and Gavin twins, and his friend seemed a little more happy. “So, was that a yes on the number…?”

“Yeah, sure, but you will have to beat it. My mother’s on her way out.” Nathan responded, seeing his mom leaving the bathroom. Grabbing a napkin, he pulled a pen out from his bag and scribbled his number down. “Text me.”

The two boys shuffled back to their table as his mother came to sit down. 

“Friends of yours?” She asked, waving at the two boys, who offered her grins.

“Nah, just fellow actors who wanted to say congrats on the movie.” Nathan responded, putting one headphone back in his ear and turning on his music. Offering the other to his mother, with a grin.

Once they left the Cafe, the mother-son duo went on looking for antiques. They found a large store playing very old music on a record player in desperate need of repair, then set off to look around. Laughing and playing with antiques, trying on old masks or showing tools from long before even his mother was born. But as they looked around, Nathan had to stop in the middle of an aisle. He took out his phone after it buzzed, displaying a message from Gavin Magnus.

‘Cute ass on ya, enjoyed watching it as you left us. GM’

Nathan looked around curtly, then leaned against a shelf and texted back. ‘Seen your ass from the back? I’d pin your ass over a table and hammer it. NB’

‘Mmm I soooo wanna see that. Fuck him stud. WB’

It was at this, that Nathan finally noticed that this wasn’t a private chat.

‘Oh, so this is a group chat? Sup other slut? NB’ Nathan smirked to himself. Walker and Gavin already admitted to boy hunting, being called sluts should be nothing.

‘He’s drooling at the thought of you pounding my ass, when it should be his ass destroyed! Isn’t that right, you sexy cocky bitch. GM’

‘Language, little boy! I think you both deserve spanks for that. Show me your asses right now. NB’ Nathan commanded them, feeling his jeans tightening.

On the other side of the screen, Walker was giggling internally. This boy knew Gavin’s buttons. ‘Now you’ve done it! WB’

Regardless, he was happy to bend over Gavin’s bed and reach back to take a shot of his ass. He didn’t remove his underwear however, their new hunted prey hadn't earnt skin yet. One Nathan whistled at as he enjoyed those smooth curved mounds. Able to see the cleft through the fabric.

‘LITTLE! I bet I’m fucking double your size…’

‘We’ll see about that later, Gavin. For now, show your ass and I’ll go easy on it later. NB’ Brushing off the younger boy’s arguments, Nathan chuckled. He lightly rubbed himself through his pocket, brushing over his hard length.

Nathan could swear that he heard a growl in the air, coming from the shortest boy in the trio. However, Walker came through for the Netflix movie star, sending a similarly clad picture of Gavin’s ass.

‘Gavies being grumpy, so here’s mr. grumpys buns ;). WB’ 

‘WALKER DONT YOU DARE! GM’

It was too late, and Nathan was already enjoying that tiny little ass. The cheeks were more toned, looking tighter than Walker’s bubble butt. Signs that he indeed wasn’t as big a bottom, but it was an ass worthy of being broken into one.

‘Daaaaaaaaaaamn, thanks slut! I’ll enjoy his ass. NB’

Despite wrestling with Walker on the other side of the phone for showing Nathan his ass, Gavin quickly grabbed his phone in order to respond. ‘Can't we just enjoy Walker’s ass instead!! GM’

‘I think I’ll enjoy two stacked up twinks ready to be pounded hard. Walker, you want my cock? NB’ Nathan decided to show them a little of the goods by opening his jeans. Right there in public, then took a shot of his cock bulging a pair of black and red, two toned satin boxers, defining his size for the boys. Showing both of the horny sluts that he was much bigger than Gavin.

‘God yes!!!’ was Walker’s response, quickly followed by Gavin’s sarcastic response. ‘He literally moaned. Can’t we just take him! GM.’

‘I don’t like it when my bottoms argue, Gavin. Maybe I’ll just have fun with Walker… alone. NB’ Nathan told him with a chuckle.

“WHAT!!”

Nathan chuckled, loving annoying Gavin this much and decided to continue being cheeky. ‘You want some alone time, Walkie Talkie? My big cock pounding that twink hole of yours? NB.’

‘God, I want that big dick inside me, Nathan! You can pound me anytime you fucking want, just ask! WB’ Walker was grinding on the bed and moaning. He kept looking at the shot of Nathan’s dick, and knew that Gavin was silently peeking at it, too. 

Gavin might like to publicise himself as a dominate top, but both Walker and Gavin knew otherwise

Grinning widely, Nathan decided to get some enjoyment at this. ‘Oh, really, my sexy little slut? Tell me what you wanna do to my big dick? NB’

‘I’ll worship it. Sucking and riding you till you’re shooting blank! God, it’s soooo hot! Right Gavin? You’re hard as shit right now! WB’ The blond revealed for Nathan.

‘Bet he is, bet he just wishes I’ll ram that tight little hole hard. Isn’t that right, Gavvy? You’re a cock whore just begging for a real top to come and take control of you! NB’

‘Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!! GM’ Gavin shouted as he lost control of the situation all over again.

Nathan bit his lip. He loved teasing boys who thought they were tops, but pissing them off and losing a shot with them wasn’t his ideal situation. He’d still get Walker out of this, but fucking both of them was end game. So, he looked around before going on. ‘Walker, baby? Go give that boy your throat to use. I’ll be back later to discuss a time and place to pound you both. NB’

‘YAS DADDY! WB’ Walker almost threw his phone away as he went down on Gavin. Yanking out his best friend’s dick before swallowing it to the root.

‘Oh and Gavvy? Any time you want that hole destroyed, just snap me a shot ;) NB.’

Fuck uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. GM’ was all the boy could say. His thumb lazily sat on the U key, then slipped down to send by accident as Walker worked his length. Neither of them spoke further, making it obvious that Walker obeyed and was giving Gavin some damn good head.

Nathan simply chuckled, knowing full well that he was going to be destroying Gavin’s ass soon enough. There was no way that Gavin’s clearly faltering attempt to stay in control in a situation was going to keep up. Nathan knew boys like that, to always need to be in control and based on what he could find on youtube, Gavin was a clear case. 

The boy still butt hurt about his former relationship with that even worse Piper girl, that he made his own rival crew to try and keep people in his life. Heck, he could see Gavin’s dominant personality breaking in one video where the videographer pranked him by quitting and Gavin became an emotional wreck, running and hiding because he was leaving him and offering to change. Willing to do anything to keep people in his life.

Gavin was a broken submissive, trying to be more top then he truly was. Trying to control some aspect of his life, which Walker was happy to let him do. Nathan could see Walker was a loving boyfriend, who was happy to let Gavin use him like a top, but knew that the boy couldn’t satisfy all his urges. Walker was no top, thus the couple boy hunted.

With them out of the way and much tighter jeans, Nathan stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He’d have liked shots of their bare twink asses ready for him to slide into, but just showing those smooth butts were enough.

There was a momentary impulse to text Gavin, apologise or something, but what would be the point, Nathan argued. He was back at home getting a nice long blowjob from his best friend. And judging by Walker’s soft pillowy lips, he would give excellent head. Head that currently had Gavin moaning loudly and squirming around on his bed, bucking every so often as Walker’s talented mouth and tongue worked him to his orgasm.

“He better thank me later,” Nathan muttered to himself while going back to antique hunting. Though he found he couldn’t focus on much more than the thought of Gavin laying atop Walker with those asses waiting for his dick. “Mmm,”

“Mmm, what sweetie?” Nathan’s mother asked, while looking over an antique wardrobe.

“Uhm, just… looking at this mask?” Nathan put a green wooden mask to his face with a rusted copper slab running through the middle. No mouth, only eyes. “I think this is the actual one from that Mask movie!”

“I doubt it, sweetie, that would be sold off to some collector… but it does look nice. Maybe we can pick it up for your room?” His mother smiled, looking at the price. Then flinched reading the tag. “Ooh…! Maybe it is the real deal with this price!”

Nathan simply giggled internally. He knew it wasn’t the real thing, and his mother despite loving antiques often set mental limits for herself on items. Anything over that, was just way too much and comments like ‘Ooh…!’ meant, he wasn’t getting it. Not that he minded, he had gotten two sluts that craved him and his dick. The 80’s were rad but they weren’t the fifteen-year-old’s focus now.


	2. Rise of a Daddy

Nathan wasn’t entirely sure when to set up a time to plow the two youtubers. They were hot and he was craving them on his bed, eager to see both of their skills in the sheets while he tugged on their blond and black hair, making them kiss or suck his cock. But Gavin didn’t seem entirely happy with him after their last text.

When he’d gotten home - unfortunately empty handed after his mother got into a row with the antique store for their absurd prices for fakes - Nathan just fell back on his bed. Lazily staring at his phone, willing it to buzz with a new text from those two. It had been well over an hour, and surely they couldn’t still be going at it; Unless that blowjob turned into a full on fuckfest between the boys. Gavin could be getting out all his animosity on Walker’s ass as he laid there by himself.

“That little fucker…” He hissed to himself, scrolling through their messages back to their asses. So small, like they could fit in both hands. A perfect pair of twinks were likely having sex without him. Gavin’s ass looked delicious in his blue boxer briefs, while the black skin-tight pair on Gavin made him want to cream in his pants.

Separating the two numbers from the group chat, Nathan smirked as he sent one directly to Gavin. ‘You finished pounding that hole yet, Gavvy boi?’

‘Why you askin’? Already hounding for a shot at it?’ Gavin sent back after a few seconds.

Snapping a quick pick of his bulging jeans, Nathan responded with the picture. ‘Who said I’m not more interested in plowing yours?’

Gavin snapped a picture of his backside, showing off that he was lying in nothing but his underwear. Or rather, Walker’s underwear. Showing off his toned cheeks pushed up in the air. His pale skin was silky smooth, Nathan dreamed of running his hand down his spine. ‘You want that, huh? Told you no,’

‘That I do, you sexy little twink!’ Nathan grinned, lying on his bed with a smirk on his face. ‘Peel those down.’

‘I’m a top! Not getting to see my ass!’ Gavin reaffirmed, though Nathan didn’t trust that. He did just show off his butt, after all.

‘Oh come on, let me show your beautiful twink body the loving it needs.’ Nathan grinned, his cock throbbing inside of its constraints. The long-haired boy groaned as the jeans tightened around his dick. He pushed his hips upwards while grinding on a hand. ‘You would be set once I finished filling that beautiful piece of boy butt with my loads.’

Gavin was silent for a few moments. Nothing. Nathan really thought he’d scared Gavin off, so was about to tuck his phone away when a new picture came through. Gavin had kicked them off and had a hand squeezing his left cheek. It showed off how firm his little twink ass was, while revealing a hint of his tiny pink hole. 

‘Mmm, such a sexy fucking ass Gavvy-boi. What I wouldn’t do to it…’ Nathan purred, licking his lips as he zoomed in on the picture.

‘Yeah? You want to smack it, daddy?’ Gavin asked, though Nathan would be lying to say he didn’t know Gavin was groaning as he said that.

‘Mmm, every time you disrespect me… you and your sexy little twink ass will belong to me Magnus…’ Nathan replied, smirking a little.

Another picture came seconds later of Gavin’s face. His eyes rolled back in his skull and tongue out. The caption read: ‘Pull my hair, daddy!’

‘Mmm, knew you would be a rough little stud. You're just looking for someone to claim you as their property and protect, aint ya my sexy twink?” Nathan smirked, mind racing with what he would do to the younger boy. He unzipped his jeans with a long sigh, feeling his cock move for the opening then push out a little. His loose boxers were no match for the aching rod, so Nathan pulled his dick out. Lightly stroking it with a groan of pleasure. ‘You wanna see this dick, Gavvy-boi? Go on, beg to see it.’

‘Daddy just show me that dick!’ Gavin demanded lustfully, while humping his bed. Grinding his throbbing young cock into the mattress while his free hand was feeling up his godly, silky little butt. 

‘Record you pushing a finger into that perky hole and you begging for daddy’ Nathan demanded from the boy, continuing to lightly stroke. ‘Show me just how much your twink ass wants my big sexy cock…’

Next came through a view Nathan would not soon forget. Gavin’s perky twink ass and that gorgeous ring on full display as he bent over atop his gaming chair. His knees sunk into the soft leather as his ass pushed out. Showing off for Nathan while a thin finger rubbed around his hole, threatening to pierce it at any second. Gavin was moaning softly while he did this, moving it a little faster or prodding it every so often to be a tease.

Nathan’s hand squeezed his rock hard cock before moving faster over its length. Biting his lip, he sunk into the bed. Enjoying this sexy tease, who was quicker to bottom than he’d expected. He jerked off watching, wishing that his cock could replace Gavin’s finger and just ram into the dark-haired boy.

Meanwhile, Gavin’s finger finally pushed inside. He let out a soft moan and a ‘fuck, daddy…’ before pulling it out to the tip. Then it pushed in again, sliding deeper into the tunnel, feeling his own tightness. Loving the feel of it squeezing his finger. So he fucked it faster, pumping his finger down to the knuckle.

‘That’s it baby, finger yourself for daddy…’ Nathan purred through his texts.

‘You’ll make my boyfriend jealous like that, daddy…’ 

Nathan smirked. ‘Your boyfriend can get as jealous as you like, you belong to daddy now, my sexy twinky baby-boi.’

Gavin moaned aloud reading the message. His hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping it faster each time his eyes scanned over the message. ‘Yes daddy! No boyfriend anymore! Just daddy’s bitch!’

‘Mmm, that’s it Gavvy, whose daddy’s sexy bitch?’

‘Me daddy…!’ Gavin bit his lip. He’d been a ‘top’ for months now, over a year perhaps. Being a slutty bottom wasn’t something he was accustomed to anymore, not since he left that witch Piper. However, doing it made his cock feel things. Things Walker, try as he might, just couldn’t fulfil. 

Something, the Youtube Influencer and Singer, now wanted to fill once more.

Gulping a little as he texted something out. ‘Here’s my address, daddy… please… please come fuck me!’

‘Mmm, has baby boi deserved that? Have you deserved THIS?’ Included in Nathan’s text was an image of his cock. The tanned, aching hard member with a dark pink tip and wild bush. Its veins were pulsating, delicious, and his sizable balls were full of cum. What shocked Gavin was the size of the fifteen-year-old. He was cocky for a reason; His cock was huge!

‘Pl-Please Daddy… I need it!’

‘Need what?’ Nathan cupped his balls and moaned. He’d never fucked a boy so needy and his cock was loving it. Dripping with clear precum that tasted so sweet and got sticky in his bush.

‘I need you to fuck me… I need to feel owned again… please daddy.’

‘Walker’s little dick not enough for a bitch boi like you?’ Nathan liked Walker, but he was in the mood to dominate them both.

‘H-He doesn’t fuck me…’

Nathan knew that already. Walker was no top, but a cute as fuck bottom he was. ‘That’s not what I asked, boy.’

‘Daddy please come…’

‘I will as soon as you admit he’s not enough for you, baby boi. My sexy twink needs a BIG cock to fuck his brains out, doesn’t he?’ Nathan replied, jerking off furiously. Though after a few pumps he groaned and bucked up, then let it go. He didn’t want to waste his cock. It was twitching desperately. So much precum dripped from his tip, rolling down the sides of his toned waist.

‘Please… I need that big cock to come fuck me daddy… I neeeed it!’ Gavin growled, hating that he was feeling so submissive again.

Nathan pushed himself from the bed, then pulled his clothes back on. He got outside and onto his bike, knowing roughly where the address was. ‘Fine. I’ll come over and punish the answer out of you. Be over in 5.’

‘Can’t wait daddy!’

It was a short ride down the street and a few blocks down, but Nathan got to the house without a sweat. A sweet looking two-story house with an old/modern fusion aethstetic he whistled at. But Nathan was here for a sexy piece of ass. He tossed his bike down then charged up to the front door. His finger was inches away from the bell when it cracked open, and Gavin’s sexy body was revealed in full. Starting from his legs, Nathan followed up his body. So smooth and white, with toned legs and wearing only his black boxer briefs. The tent was smaller than he thought, but looked like it had been waiting a long time. Judging by the dark patch over its tip. Nathan continued up, licking his lips. Gavin’s body was toned yet undefined. With tiny pink nipples matching his full, luscious lips. But what caught him was…

“You… came?” Nathan stepped into the house and Gavin stepped back, licking his lips then gulping. The younger boy’s mouth was dry already. He’d forgotten just how deep Nathan’s voice was. “You little bitch boy.”

“S-Sorry… it was just too hot…” Gavin blushed, looking down at his small load.

“What happened to ‘I’m a top’?” Nathan smirked at him. Grabbing Gavin by the crotch, then swiping some of his cum for a quick taste. He said nothing, just flashed a cocky smile.

“I-I am… mostly…” Gavin responded, whispering the mostly.

The hand used to scoop Gavin’s load moved up. He gripped the boy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Gavin to look up at him. The boy fought it for a moment, trying to yank back but he was held firmly in place. “No. You aren’t.”

“I have to be…” Gavin whispered.

“No, you don’t, Gavin. You’re a sexy twink bitch boy. I’m your daddy, I’ll take care of what you really need,” Nathan purred at him, feeling the resistance fade and Gavin’s cock growing harder in his hand. Warmer, too. Surely pumping more precum into the fabric.

“Everyone expects it… since her.” Gavin continued.

Since he had no idea what the boy was talking about, Nathan thought it best to ignore. He reached around and grabbed onto that firm ass. Feeling it push back into his hand. That boy from the texts was still there after all. “A top wouldn’t finger his ass on command like you. You need a top telling you what to do.”

“T-Tell me what to do, daddy.” Gavin responded, looking up.

“Tell daddy your kinks, your boundaries,” Nathan commanded of him.

“W-What?” Gavin blushed. Not used to this, one bit.

“You know? What you like, what you don’t like?” Nathan explained, giving a quizzical look. “Like, do you like being slapped, or spanked, your hair pulled, cum in, come out? Even riding or sucking dick more? Come on, bitch boy, tell me.”

“Um…” Gavin began, blushing nervously. He mumbled softly as he thought of all the things he enjoyed to do and see in the bedroom, which he’d been craving done to him. “A-all of that. Slap me, pull my hair, fuck me all you want…! Anything you want to do to me, just do it! Forget I even have a cock…”

Nathan moaned, squeezing that little ass tighter. He pressed his hips against Gavin and ground their cocks slowly, both loving the friction between their meaty cocks. “Damn, that’s fucking kinky…”

“Please just… use me daddy… I will do anything…” Gavin blushed.

“Go to your room, naughty boy. And clean up that cum!” Nathan commanded, then flashed a smile. Gavin’s lips twitched, flashing one back before he shook it off then ran upstairs. Nathan followed him, watching that juicy butt ahead of him. He was happy to give Gavin what he’d been craving for who knows how long. “Now, boy, get on your bed. Face down, ass in the air.”

“Yes daddy.” Gavin nodded, blushing.

As soon as the boy climbed onto the bed, he put his face to the sheets and pushed his delicious butt high in the air. Wiggling it softly, only to then be rewarded by a hard smack. It echoed through the room like a thundercrack

“DA-DADDYYYY!” Gavin cried, heard throughout the Magnus mansion. 

His ass pushing backwards, in hopes of receiving another one. With the teen not having been spanked this good, since he had been used by Ben Azelart, one of his last submissive bottom fucks before he changed to his ‘must top’ mentality. Nathan was more than happy to smack his round ass again. Making sure it stung every time he struck Gavin’s ass, who screamed into the bed and begged happily for more of them.

After a particularly hard spank, Nathan’s hand lingered. Rubbing the small ass with his hand, with his thumb massaging Gavin’s crack. He licked his lips while perving on it, enjoying the view tremendously. Such a sexy little stud begging to be spanked like a slut after his moody ‘top’ outburst.

“You are such a sexy little bottom, aren’t you, baby?” Nathan purred, the fifteen-year-old feeling his cock throb from using a slightly younger boy like this. “Bet you want to make daddy, feel real good?”

“Yeah, daddy… you and your big cock,” Gavin shivered, wiggling his sexy butt as the hand explored it. Wishing he would just tear his boxer briefs off and fuck him raw.

“Why don’t you come suck daddy? Get my big cock nice and lubed up, ready for it to destroy your tight little hole.” Nathan purred, massaging Gavin’s beautiful mounds. “You wanna suck daddy’s cock, Gavvy?”

Rather than answer, Gavin turned around so he was facing Nathan. Then surprised the older boy by flipping onto his back and laying down, leaning his head over the end of his bed. Giving perfect access to his throat, where Nathan would be able to see it pass through the wet cavern of Gavin Magnus’ throat. A throat, many horned-up fans wished they could slide into the depths off.

“Ooh, I think baby boi is used to sucking cock like this…” Nathan purred, smiling at the sexy boy now in prime position.

“I-I never said that I didn’t suck…” Gavin blushed. “N-Now let me suck you...”

Nathan lowered his jeans slowly, then fished his cock out once more. He let it hover over Gavin’s face, lazily running the shaft over the sexy Youtubers face. Feeling Gavin’s tongue attempting to poke out at it. It was almost as long as the cute boy’s face, and would get nice and deep into that little throat of his. Nathan moaned softly, feeling the little tongue lash at his dick, tasting his underside, following down a pulsing vein to his balls.

“Mmm!” Gavin moaned out, eyes closing as he tasted the older boy’s cock. The underlining musk of an older teen coming down to the thirteen-year-old who breathed it in and allowed himself to mentally transport back to an easier time in his life. Where he could happily suck big cocks. Back when Ben and his friends would make use of his throat on a near daily basis.

Pulling away from the tongue trying to capture one of his balls, Nathan came to place his tip against those pillowy lips. They parted eagerly, not wishing to wait.

“Sh-shove it all in. Choke me, g-gag me with it!” Gavin begged before Nathan moved. He didn’t want it slowly. 

Lust consumed his young mind, washing over him in droves of dirty thoughts. Deep seeded memories of all the cocks made wet by his slutty tongue washing them, lashing at them until he’d been coated in layers of thick, hot cum. He and Walker made a deadly duo when teaming up on a cock. Too bad Nathan wouldn’t experience that yet. He just hoped that Walker would allow him to explore his need and occasionally be fucked like a pure slut by some of their friends and hunted prey. Even if it meant Walker as a boyfriend couldn’t give him everything he needed sexually.

“As my baby wants…” Nathan grinned. Moving for a moment, to allow the mushroom head of his cock rub Gavin’s cheek softly, before lining back up with Gavin’s lips and pushing forward.

At first Gavin thought it was easy. He’d swallowed plenty of dicks before. Then he gagged. Then struggled on the size stretching his now tight throat out like the first one all those years ago. He was choking as Nathan forced himself inside. Shoving that sexy dick down into his tunnel, forcing him to swallow every inch even as his eyes watered and wet gags escaped him.

“D-Daddy…” Gavin moaned around the cock, not exactly clear to Nathan when it reached his ear but still had his cock throbbing inside of the young Youtuber.

“Fuuuuck, it’s tight…!” Nathan held himself down in Gavin, balls against the boy’s nose. Allowing the scent to penetrate Gavin, becoming all he could smell with the older boy’s cock blocking his throat. The older boy throbbed against the inner walls when he looked down to see that his cock was indeed bulging out in the throat. “Mmm, you are soooo hot baby boy!” 

Gavin blushed when he felt himself taking a deep sniff of Nathan’s balls, again loving the fifteen-year-old’s teen musk. He could feel Nathan beginning to face fuck him, but the scent had him in a lustful bliss. The older boy, his new ‘daddy’, could do anything.

Nathan pulled back to the tip, allowing for a breath of fresh air, but he cut it off a moment later by slamming back inside. Shoving his thick rod down Gavin’s throat, making him gag louder again. The wet gulping around his dick was music to his ears, and his cock rubbing against Gavin’s throat was magical. There was even some tongue action going on inside that mouth, coiling around the shape of his dick so every inch received pleasure.

“Yeah, that’s it… suck it all, Gavin! Choke on my big dick!” He encouraged. Slamming his hips forward and back to feed the dark-haired slut his cock. Those lips were so soft he just kept bouncing off them, only to bring himself down hard again in his effort to fuck that throat brutally.

His mind wondered just how good Walker was at sucking dick if this was the ‘top’ of the couple.

Nathan pulled his cock out, now dripping in saliva. Coated in a sheen of glistening spit and more than a little precum. He let the panting boy catch his breath as his breast heaved. Clearly needed to relearn his skills and how to hold his breath like a good cock whore.

“Relax, baby…” Nathan purred, moving to lightly rub Gavin’s chest. Earning a blush from the boy from being treated like this.

“I-I have a boyfriend… b-baby is weird…” Gavin muttered, though it did not stop him from licking at the warm cock.

“Not that kind of baby, Gavvy… I don’t want to be your boyfriend.” Nathan chuckled. Letting Gavin lazily lap at his cock. “You’re daddy's baby…”

Gavin’s cheeks reddened all over again. “Yes daddy… please choke me with your dick, daddy!”

“Role over and properly suck daddy, baby. Daddy wants to be able to tug that hair of yours every time I want you to look at me…” Nathan smirked. Loving that Gavin quickly got onto his front and stared up at him while dragging that long, pink tongue up the length of his thick, teenage cock. “Fuuuuuuuuuck, that’s hotter than I thought!”

Gavin flicked the tip with his tongue, letting it bounce off and bob in the air. His deep, dark eyes were full to the brim with lust as they stared into Nathan’s. Betraying the primal desire for the older boy’s cock, just how much be wanted to feel it all. Then he looked down and began to suckle its tip. Shocked that in barely a day, Nathan had worked out exactly what he needed in life.

He needed his dominant.

A boyfriend, while loved greatly, just wasn’t enough for him. Not that he would be giving up Walker, he would just need to find his dominant and get them to work alongside Walker. He had a feeling Walker wouldn’t be against having his own dominant based on how slutty cute his boyfriend was.

Reaching down, Nathan grabbed Gavin’s locks and tugged the boy’s hair. Gavin hissed but complied with his roughness. Pulling him up so that Gavin’s lustful eyes were focused on him, as he continued suckng away. Smirking down at the utterly sexy face, Nathan purred. “Time for daddy to fuck you like the slut you were born to be…”


End file.
